Red & Green
by Shallow15
Summary: Carmen SandiegoKP crossover. Kim and Ron find themselves up against the world's greatest theif while Zack and Ivy of the Acme Detective Agency face the challenges provided by a certain superpowered exsuperhero.


**RED & GREEN**

_A "Kim Possible/Carmen Sandiego" crossover fanfic_

_By Erin Mills_

THE BERMUDA TRIANGLE CLUB, THE BERMUDA TRIANGLE

Shego strode into the Bermuda Triangle Club, ignoring the stares she usually got whenever she was seen in her green and black "evening wear." Admittedly, the looks could also have been because no one expected her to be allowed back into the club after her fight in the main room with Kim Possible during Drakken's Diablo plan.

Or it could have been because she was there without Drakken at all.

She walked up to the bar, ordered a drink, and waited. The bartender brought her drink. Shego paid and tipped him then turned back to the room at large. She scanned the tables, trying to find the person who had asked to meet her here.

She frowned and sighed in frustration when she couldn't find them. _That figures,_ she thought. _Like she would ever move in our circle anyway. Must have been a joke_.

She turned back to the bar to put her glass down, then blinked as she noticed the note scrawled on the napkin.

_**Upstairs. Third floor. Booth five. -C.**_

Shego looked up at the bartender, an quizzical expression on her face. The bartender shrugged. Shego rolled her eyes, took the napkin, and walked to the elevator leading to the upper floors and the private booths.

She found booth five easily enough. She pulled the door open and walked inside.

"I'm glad you could come." Said the dark haired woman who was waiting inside. Shego took a seat on the opposite side of the table. A large bowl of strawberries was sitting on it. Shego quirked an eyebrow and looked up at the other woman.

"I took the liberty. Big Daddy Brotherson says you always order a bowl whenever you're here."

"Thanks," Shego said a little uneasily. She grabbed a strawberry and bit into it. As she chewed, she sized up the other woman.

She was tall, willowy, and radiated confidence. She had raven black hair that flowed freely down her back, and a wave of it obscured one of her crystal blue eyes. Crimson red lips were turned up into an amused close lipped smile. Not necessarily at her, but at the world in general.

She was dressed in a formal red gown with black accents, along with impressive four inch heels. A cigarette holder was sitting on the table, along with a gold cigarette case, a couple of finished butts in the ashtray.

Shego swallowed the strawberry and looked at the other woman. "So, what exactly DOES the infamous Carmen Sandiego want with me? I heard you had retired."

Carmen's smile widened. "Rumors of my retirement have been greatly exaggerated. I simply needed some time to…regroup, shall we say?"

"Whatever," Shego shrugged. "Still doesn't tell me why you want to talk to me."

"And I see your reputation is also just as deserved."

"Do you want to get to the point? It's not like I enjoy trading cryptic messages with internationally known has beens."

Carmen's smile disappeared and she raised an eyebrow. "Some might say that it's better to be a has been than to work for a never was."

Shego snarled, and stood up. "Look, I have better things to do with my time. Call me when you want to get serious."

"So be it." Carmen replied. "It would have been nice to work with you. Have a nice evening, Sharon."

Shego stopped short of the door, then looked over her shoulder. "What did you call me?"

"I make it a point to know as much as possible about those I want to work with." Carmen answered.

"So it's blackmail, then." Shego said. Carmen shook her head.

"No, just letting you know that this 'has been' hasn't exactly been idle during her semi-retirement. Please, sit down."

Shego glared, then sat down again. "Well?"

"I want to hire you. Your services came highly recommended." Carmen said.

"Recommended? By who?"

"Senor Senior, Senior." Carmen answered. "He said he was quite impressed with the progress you made with his son."

"You know Old Man Senior?" Shego asked, surprised.

"We have memberships at some of the same vacation resorts. He spoke very highly of you."

"That's weird. Did he also tell you he fired me because he didn't like the way I was teaching his kid how to be evil?"

"Yes, but he said that it more an objection to your…how did he put it? Your 'new school' style of villainy, than your teaching methods or your skills. He also said he's taken your comment about his son being effective when focused to heart. All in all, he said you were quite effective and got results."

Shego opened her mouth, then closed it and nodded. "Sounds about right. So, what's the deal?"

Carmen reached down for a strawberry. She held it up and regarded it thoughtfully. "I would like you to tell me about Kim Possible."

"Kimmie?" Shego quirked an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know about her?"

"I've heard quite a bit about her from Mr. Senior. I've also been following her exploits on the news. I find her quite...fascinating."

"You've never dealt with her. She's a pain in the ass." Shego replied.

"Exactly my point." Carmen said, picking up her drink, and smirking at Shego over the rim of the glass. Shego frowned, then her expression changed to one of understanding.

"You WANT to go up against her."

Carmen nodded. "And I would like your help in preparing for that meeting."

"Uh huh. And what's in it for me?"

Carmen opened the cigarette case on the table, took out a piece of paper and handed it to Shego. "This is what's in it for you. If the amount isn't enough, I'm open to negotiation."

Shego took the paper, opened it and looked at the number written on it. Her eyes expanded to the size of dinner plates, then she quickly regained her composure, and regarded Carmen with a bored expression.

"It'll do." she answered. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything about her. Skills, methods, resources, everything about Ron Stoppable, Wade Load, even the naked mole rat. And once we've done that, we can talk about how you can earn this."

Carmen pulled another piece of paper from the cigarette case and handed it over. Shego opened it, and this time her expression remained awestruck. She looked up at the master theif.

"What is this for?"

Carmen's smile finally showed her perfect teeth. "The amount you'll earn by keeping a certain international detective agency from interfering with my duel with Miss Possible."

Shego's expression changed into an evil grin similar to Carmen's. She picked up the phone on the wall next to the table. "I think we can do business. And I think we'll need fresh drinks."

"I agree." Carmen replied.


End file.
